


the proof of my love

by mochiboom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Emotional Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, flowery language, if that isn't your thing, like.... seriously, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: "Yuuri’s hands are hot brands where they touch him. Victor’s heart pounds so strongly he fears it will burst right out of his chest. His heart that Yuuri holds in his hands, covets, like it’s the most precious gift he’s ever received. There is no going back from this. As if he ever could."





	

There’s a light breeze wafting in through the window, the thin curtains fluttering in its wake. Far below, the sounds of the city are muted in the muggy air; it’s still dark, the flush of dawn is just beginning to colour the sky and the light coming in through the window is watery and grey.

 

The alarm clock, neon face glowing green in the dim light, blinks 3:23 AM, with a sigh, Victor reaches out with an arm weighed down by sleep and lies the face flat on the table, goose bumps rising as his skin meets the chill air.

 

Beside him, Yuuri sleeps. His hair splayed dark across the white of the pillow, his face lax and peaceful, although the ever-present crease between his eyebrows remains. Victor smoothes it away with the pad of his thumb, smiling gently as Yuuri shifts restlessly, body hot where it’s all pressed up against Victor’s side.

 

Over the smooth curve of Yuuri’s shoulder, their bags make up a hulking mound on the other, blissfully empty, bed. Almost of its own accord, Victor’s hand travels along Yuuri’s hairline and down the slope of his neck where it rests, gentle, against the slow beat of Yuuri’s pulse.

 

There’s a bruise there, in the dip of his collarbone, a dark smudge against the white of his skin. Victor presses his thumb into it, relishing in the fact that he put it there, in the way that Yuuri huffs out an aborted whine in his sleep at the likely ache. Victor’s sure if he looked, there would be matching bruises on his own neck, on Yuuri’s hips, his thighs. His mind flashes back to just hours earlier, pressing Yuuri into the bed, the duvet mounding around him like snow, his hands on Victor’s back, his neck, in his hair.

 

There’s a mirroring ache in Victor’s chest, but it doesn’t have anything to do with bruises.

 

He slides out of bed, into the damp chill of the hotel room. Not that Beijing is particularly cold this time of year, but Yuuri radiated heat like an open fire when he sleeps. Like a miniature sun. The carpet is soft under his bare feet, though he nearly trips over his own shirt, discarded there carelessly the evening before.

 

The fridge light casts a dim blue glow into the room and the plastic water bottle is chill and damp when Victor picks it up, up, leaving fingerprint smudges on the condensation that mists the surface. The fridge door thuds shut louder than he expected, behind him, Yuuri stirs.

 

“What… Victor?’ His voice is quiet, muffled with sleep. Victor smiles at him and makes his way back over to the bed, stretching him out beside him on top of the covers. The water bottle lies, forgotten, between them.

 

“Did I wake you, my Yuuri?” He teases, stroking Yuuri’s dark hair away from his face. Yuuri presses into his hand with a sigh, his hands lie open on the pillow beside his cheek. There’s a little red line that runs from the edge of his eye to the point of his chin where the bedsheets have pressed into his skin. Overcome slightly, Victor dips his head and kisses him, gently, where the line disappears into the corner of his eye.

 

Yuuri’s breath hiccups slightly, fanning warm against Victor’s cheek, one of his hand just brushes the inside of Victor’s wrist, where the bones stand out against the thin skin there. _What would I do without you_? Victor thinks, letting his right hand rest at the curve of Yuuri’s waist, above his hipbones, where he can feel Yuuri’s heart beating so fast, like a bird’s.

 

He sits up, and the bottle of water knocks into his knee as if to remind him it’s still there. Yuuri looks down, squinting.

 

“Is that… water?” He asks, voice low. He reaches out for it. “Give it here, I’m really thirsty, my throat…” Victor doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

He watches in almost rapt fascination as Yuuri takes a long drink. He watches the way Yuuri’s throat works when as he swallows. He watches how the muscles in his forearms stand out as he screws the lid back on. He loves watching Yuuri.

 

“V-Victor!” Yuuri blurts out, ears turning red, hands fiddling with the water bottle. _Oh, did I say that out loud?_

 

“It’s true though!” Victor insists, leaning over him and pressing him flat to the bed again, hands on either side of his face. Yuuri stares up at him, hair askew, and cheeks red, beautiful in the moonlight and Victor wants, wants, _wants_.

 

Yuuri jumps a little when Victor bends down to kiss him, but melts quickly, their mouths slotting together so gently. Yuuri’s left hand comes up and presses into the side of Victor’s neck, thumb resting in the dip of his clavicle.

 

Victor licks across the seam of his lips, and Yuuri parts them obligingly, his other hand coming up to splay across Victor’s back, cupping his shoulder blade. The inside of his mouth is shockingly cool, it makes Victor gasp, brokenly, against Yuuri’s lips.

 

“Yuuri,” he whispers in between kisses. “Yuuri, _Yuuri._ ”

 

Yuuri’s hands are hot brands where they touch him. Victor’s heart pounds so strongly he fears it will burst right out of his chest. His heart that Yuuri holds in his hands, covets, like it’s the most precious gift he’s ever received. There is no going back from this. As if he ever could.

 

Apparently emboldened, Yuuri surges up, his hand slipping round to cradle the back of Victor’s head as he flips their positions, cushioning his fall so gently, mirroring the way Victor had held him on the ice just hours ago. The duvet billows around them, white and cloudlike. As Yuuri’s hands travel lower down his body, Victor can’t tell if he’s falling or flying.

 

He moans, the sound swallowed up by the slick sound of their mouths separating. Yuuri hovers over him, his mouth a glittering, dark streak in his shadowed faced. Very gently, he leans down and rests his forehead against Victor’s, breathing him in. their wet lips catch every so often, and Victor’s chest heaves with exertion. He’s never wanted _anybody_ as much as he wants Yuuri now.

 

“Yuuri…” He grits out, hands clenching where they sit on Yuuri’s hips. “I want-”

 

Yuuri cuts him off with a kiss; Victor can feel him smiling against his lips.

 

“I know, I know. Me too. I want you, so much. _Victor_.”

 

The breeze picks up once more, sending the curtains billowing like sails behind them. The sun finally peeks over the horizon, casting its rosy light over the city, across Yuuri’s cheek and shoulder. Victor whines with the ache as Yuuri pushes inside him, so carefully, like Victor could break apart any second. Victor shakes, then, he didn’t think it would feel like this. Like the world could end and neither of them would notice, or care.

 

Yuuri’s eyes are dark with want, a flush has settled high on his cheeks and Victor shakes under him, coming undone at the seams, shattering into a million sparkling pieces.

 

_“You don’t have to say anything! Just stay by my side!”_

_I will,_ he thinks, Yuuri’s hands at his hips keeping him grounded. _I will, for as long as you’ll have me_. Above him, Yuuri chokes out something between a moan and a sob, Victor raises arms so heavy they may as well have been carved from solid rock and holds him as he, too, shakes apart. _I love him_ , Victor thinks.

 

_I know I always will_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in over a year and it's YOI of COURSE....... this is extremely self-indulgent and the most romantic thing I've ever written, but I just have a lot of Feelings about these two.
> 
> I listened to a lot of galileo galilei while I wrote this, but the title comes from their song 『恋の寿命』
> 
> Come cry with me on twitter or [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dthedaijoubu.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!!!!


End file.
